Not Today
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Smutty one-shot for Smut Weekend Part Deux. Sybil catches Tom off guard and gets revenge for the way in which he left her all hot and flustered a few weeks ago.


**Not Today**

Sybil wandered into the kitchen and snaked her arms around Tom's waist as he finished putting away the last lot of clean dishes. She looked past Tom around to one side so that she could see over his shoulder. He turned his head sideways and Sybil kissed his evening stubble. She loosened her grip on his torso slightly, and he took it as a sign to turn around in her arms. He held her waist gently. Sybil pushed her hips against his and bit her lip, suddenly catching Tom off guard and forcing him to catch his breath in his throat. "Syb, love, what are you…?" Tom began, but was interrupted when Sybil connected her lips with his, banning him from continuing his train of thought. She slid her tongue over his bottom lip before venturing further into the familiar territory of his mouth. Almost without thinking, Tom wound his tongue around hers, locking them together, just as other parts of their body would be later that evening. When Tom pulled away for breath he splayed one hand over Sybil's lower back, the other drifting up to cup her breast. She ground her hips against his once more with a well-practised rolling action and smirked the little mischievous smirk Tom had seen so many times in such similar situations. Sybil could see Tom's sense of reservation melt away and he leant down to kiss her once again, only to have her duck away and beckon him to follow her up the stairs. He did exactly as he was told and followed close behind her.

Tom's heart was pounding as Sybil pushed him backwards onto the bed. She slithered on top of him, purposefully ignoring his obvious arousal trying to break through the barrier of his jeans. She was in charge and Tom was so shocked by Sybil's impromptu actions that he could do nothing about it. With one knee on either side of his torso, she settled her backside on his stomach, leaning forward to place wanton kisses on his lips. Each movement was perfectly calculated to create the right response from Tom. The response she wanted. He brought his hands up to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, desperate for the closeness Sybil was almost offering. Sybil made him moan as she kissed him, winding her tongue around his, and then gently shimmying down his body until her centre was just within reaching distance of his hardness. He pressed his head back hard against the pillow and mumbled expletives. Sybil felt the adrenaline running through her body and could sense the intensity of the sensations coursing through Tom's. She took a moment to realise the power she was holding over him and then rolled her hips against his once more, causing his hips to thrust up towards her, rising her higher. Tom rasped, "Sybil, oh GOD, SYB!" His eyes were shut and his head flung back against the bed. "Please, Syb," he muttered, completely submitting to Sybil's dominance. His hands were still at the hem of her shirt, but his fingers weren't fiddling anymore. She looked at him and he looked back, pleading in his eyes as he begged for release. Sybil reached up, flinging her top to the ground and quickly unhooked her bra. She hung above Tom confidently and watched his eyes as they trained on her hard nipples. She shimmied back up his body once again and lowered herself so that he could suck one nipple into his mouth. He did so willingly and flicked the hard teat with his undisciplined tongue. Sybil sighed contentedly and bit her lip, not wanting to admit defeat and let Tom get her under his power.

"Tom," she managed to get out. "Tom, I need to go to work."

"Not yet," he breathed, moving away from one nipple only to seek out the next. He grazed her nipple with the roughness of his tongue and continued to suck the hard area into his mouth.

"Tom, I need to go," she murmured, this having been her plan all along. A few weeks previously, Tom had started Sybil off, only to leave her mid-flow, flustered and uncomfortable. This was revenge. She knew when she started that she would be abandoning Tom in the middle of the act, leaving him to fend for himself, just as he had done to her a fortnight ago. And it wouldn't be just for a few hours either – a night shift at the hospital went for twelve hours. Tom would have to wait until tomorrow morning to get what he wanted. If he had thought about it when they were standing together in the kitchen, he would have known that they didn't have time to finish anything, but clearly Sybil had caught him too quickly to allow his brain to venture into those sorts of thoughts.

Sybil pulled up, removing her breast from Tom's mouth, but then leant down to give him a passionate and desperate, biting kiss, pulling his bottom lip past hers, nibbling it with soft teeth and rolling their tongues together. She pulled away, leaving Tom breathless and aching for more, but she deserted his body on the bed and put her bra back on, quickly changing into her nurses' uniform. Tom whimpered at her actions, to which she only raised an eyebrow and smirked, placing one more all-consuming kiss on Tom's lips, before scampering out of the way just in time to stop Tom from grabbing her waist and pulling her back. She'd done her job. She'd achieved what she'd set out for and was proud of her work. All she had to do now was hold back until tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><em>Whether this should be rated M is sort of debatable, but oh well. I hope you liked this and please review if you can. More smuttiness coming tomorrow if you're interested.<em>


End file.
